verditefandomcom-20200213-history
Benefactor
Intro/Disclaimer The benefactor program is a way for the chapter to try to reward its members for supporting the chapter financially. There is a PayPal button at the bottom of the page where you can sign up. Below are the rewards for the tiers. Canceling your benefactor subscription will result in removal of any reward items (except for the pendants) Due to the extreme cost of the higher tier rewards, you cannot expect to receive benefits if you cancel your subscription. Many of these rewards would far exceed 4 months of subscription. Stone $5.00 a month * 5% off weapons and equipment created through Verdish Forges. Copper $10.00 a month *Custom belt sash with your Verditian name and Verdish symbol. The Verdish symbol changes depending on your fighting rank: ** Pawns: Black outline ** Grunts: Gray outline ** Footmen: Gray ** Vanguards: Green ** Knights: Red ** Champions: Blue ** Warlords: Gold * Free Hachigane. (forehead armor, picture below) * All lower tier rewards. Tin $15.00 a month * 10% off weapons and equipment created through Verdish Forges * All lower tier rewards. Bronze $20.00 a month * All weapons ordered will have embroidered text or chapter symbols. (kanji, Antioch symbols, Verdish symbols, etc.) * All weapons receive free repairs. * Free Antioch pendant at signup. * Free Han-Suneate (Shin armor, picture below) * All lower tier rewards. Iron $25.00 a month * 15% off weapons and equipment created through Verdish Forges * All lower tier rewards. Steel $30.00 a month * 30% off all weapons and equipment created through Verdish Forges. * Free weapon of choice at signup. * Free Han-Kote (Forearm and hand armor, pictures below) * Every active month gives a ticket into the Kelm Class weapon raffle. At the end of the year the award is given. * At 6 months of support all mandatory donation costs for equipment are waved. * At 12 months of support you gain access to a second weapon color scheme. * All lower tier rewards. Kelm $50.00 a month * Free Generation 7 weapon at signup (generation 7 weapons have advanced cores that make them roughly half the weight of their counterparts. They are some of the most powerful tech weapons in the Empire. Gen-7 weapons can only be blue weapons.) * One additional ticket in the Kelm Class Weapon Raffle (total of 2) per month * Allowed to commission steel plate samurai armor.* ** Full Do ** Full Sode ** Full Kusazuri * All lower tier rewards. * Officially Derath's friend. *Styles of armor may be limited to designs we have an active prototype with. We may agree to attempt unfamiliar designs. Expect to be actively involved with the armor construction if you request lamellar or many scaled versions. Sefanon $100.00 a month * Free Generation 8 weapon at signup (generation 8 weapons have advanced cores that make weaponry light, long, and thin. They are some of the most powerful tech weapons in the Empire. Gen-8 weapons can only be red weapons.) * One additional ticket in the Kelm Class Weapon Raffle (total of 3) per month * In addition to the armor from the tier above, you are allowed to commission truly full armor coverage free of cost. This includes: (As you’re not expected to know what these terms mean, click on the hyperlink for a page that describes each piece of armor)* ** Haidate (Lower thigh, outer knee protection) ** Kabuto (Helmet) ** Manchira, Tate-Eri, or Wakibiki (under the do protection that covers gaps such as the shoulders, under the armpit, lower neck, etc.) ** Nodowa or guruwa (Neck and upper chest protection) * Free Kelm-Class armor (Kelm-Class armors are armors completely made out of titanium, offering stronger and lighter protection than standard armors) ** Can be Kote or Suneate * Your Verdish name inscribed in Japanese on a lantern/structure we display at our Ragnarok camp. * Full titanium or tempered stainless rank chain ** Harder to break and allows us to put exotic finishes on the rings. * Foam costs waived for all weapons. ** Certain exceptions apply to extreme cost items that we cannot subsidize, such as the 'blades' for staves or other highly specialized items. * All lower tier rewards. *Styles of armor may be limited to designs we have an active prototype with. We may agree to attempt unfamiliar designs. Expect to be actively involved with the armor construction if you request lamellar, chain-heavy, or many scaled versions. Sign-up Annoyingly enough, you can't use custom HTML in wikis so you'll have to go to this page here. And if for some reason the link above doesn't agree with your phone OS, check here! Gallery Embroidered Weapons-0.jpg|Embroidered Weapons Example Knight's Belt Sash.jpg|Sash (New designs have a larger symbol/name) Kelm Class weapon example.jpg|Kelm Class weapon 20181018 214307.jpg|Prototype Han-kote (Forearm/hand armor) 20181018 200149.jpg|Basic Suneate (shin armor) 32739759_10155980274349064_5817057195501551616_n.jpg|Antioch Pendant 54279086_1231564613658461_4029330247416545280_n.jpg|Verdish created armor 44821247_2153907771525353_1408410460297887744_n.jpg|Verdish armor 44930160 726718414362616 2814581477403000832 n.jpg|Kelm-tier reward armor and a gen8 weapon 20190624 232853.jpg|Full kote example (Verditian Lord colors shown here) 20190624_233037.jpg|Full Suneate example (Verditian Lord colors shown here) 65184766_2568281626528837_5834191963233976320_n.jpg|Hachigane (armored headband) 62017144_258007118379538_7064327556664655872_n.jpg|Haidate example (Grand Inquisitor colors shown here)